Boys, Gossip, & Lipstick Chapter 1
by scenegiirl.xx
Summary: First storyy. Revieews?
1. Chapter 1

Lisette Stone . Three words describe her in the past few years. Drama. Drama. Drama. She had a baby at 15, here and her twin brother Peter have done some pretty crazy things, her boyfriend, J.T Yorke, was murdered, hookups, breakups, and **much** more. But now, she's a senior at Degrassi, has amazing friends, her daughter is great, and she's single. But she has one problem. Her brother Peter dropped out last year and works at "above the dot". And she and Peter have a bad rep when they get together. Street racing, drugs, sneaking out, vandalism, stealing; their not exactly the perfect family. Lisette doesn't want her brother to end up like their dad. Dead beat, never there for his family, parties all night, and a junkie. If she could change anything in the world, it would be for Peter to gte his life straight again. He's Lisette's best friend. They're pretty much the only family eachother's got. They never fight. Their as close as it gets. But back at Degrassi, It's still the same. Drama still remains the main priority. Ain't that just great?

It's lunch. Lisette sits with her usual crowd. K.C, Jenna, Anya, Sav, and Riley. She sits with oh, I seethe gang.

Lisette- "Hey my loves; how are you's this lovely day?"

Riley- "Jeez Lisette, your always so happy. No wonder that new kid over there has a huge crush on you."

Lisette- "Huh? Eli? Riley, your crazy."

Anya- "Oh come on, he's been staring at you since the first day he got here. Especially in English class."

Sav- "Yeah, Its pretty obvious."

(Lisette's POV)

Eli. Eli Goldsworthy. The dark and mysterious new guy. He'd been here for about Two weeks and hadn't said a word to anybody. I'd have to admit, he is **very** cute. He sat behind me in English and I had caught him a few times looking at me. Could it be true? Could Eli really like me? God, I'd love it. Just look at him Those gorgeous green eyes of his are amazing. I wanna get to know this boy.

Lisette- "Do you really think he likes me?"

K.C- "Everytime he's looked at you this lunch smiled. That's a pretty big sign. And—oh, I see that look, you like him too!"

Lisette- "K.C! Shut up!"

K.C- "I know you too well, and I know that look"

I've known K.C since last year and ever since I've met him we've been insepparable. He's my best friend. I love K.C.

Anya- "Just go talk to him and get to know him. He hasn't talked to anyone yet and he always sits all alone. And he'd be thrilled to know that his first friend is you."

Lisette- "Fine. I'll go talk to him."


	2. Chapter 2

Eli Goldsworthy. Dark and mysterious. He's a sophomore at Degrassi and just arrived there He'd come from a pretty good home. But sadly, his dad died in a car accident whto en he was 9. And ever since then, he's always wearing dark clothes and painting his nails black and listening to Scremo music. But, he's completely the opposite of how he dresses. He doesn't play girls, and he's a complete gentleman. And he definitely has a thing for Lisette.

(Eli's POV)

Oh no. she's coming. What do I say? God, she's so beautiful. Just be cool, don't make a fool of yourself. You can do this.

Lisette comes and sits with Eli.

Lisette- (smiles) "Hey. No one likes to be alone every day, so… here I am."

Eli- "Well uh.. Thanks."

Lisette- "And I'm Lisette by the way."

Eli- "I know who you are" (smiles) "You sit in front of me in English class."

Lisette- "Yep. I sure do.—I've read your work, you're really good."

Eli- "Aren't you that 'above the dot' guy's sister? What's his name…? Peter, right?

Lisette- "Yeah. He's my twin brother."

Eli- "Really?"

Lisette- "Yeah, fraternal."

Eli- "Whoa, that's so cool!"

Lisette- "Thanks."

Eli- "So what's up with you and your little clique over there? I needa know the way things work around here."

Lisette- "Mkay; the big guy with the gray beanie on, that's K.C, he's my best friend –"

Eli- (interrupts) "Lucky guy."

Lisette- (smiles) "And the guy with the curly hair is Riley, he's on the football team. He's one of my best friends too; the guy with the black hair, that's Sav. He's an amazing guitar player. He used to be in a school band with my brother. And he used to date the other girl, Anya. They were perfect but they just decided to call it quits."

Eli- "Drama certainly does control this school this school I'm guessing."

Lisette- "Hell yeah. More then it should."

Eli- (stares at Lisette for a moment) "You have pretty eyes."

(Bell rings)

Lisette- (blushes) Well, I'll uh… see you around

Eli- (gets up) "Yes you will." (smiles and walks away.)

(Lisette's group walks over)

Anya- "ooohh, Lisette's got a crush!" (Nudges her)

Lisette- (blushing) "Ahh! Anya, he's gorgeous!"

Jenna- "woo, Lisette, get it girl."

(Everyone starts laughing and walks home)

(At Lisette and Peter's house)

Lisette- "aye Peter I'm home.)

Peter- (stuttering) "Heyyy, little brother." (Throws his arms around her)

Lisette- (Smells his breath) "Ugh Peter, Have you been drinking?"

Peter- "whhaaaatt?" (Stumbles a little)

Lisette- "God Peter! What the hell is wrong with you? You swore you would get your life back on track, and I come home, and you're wasted!"

Peter- (His eyes opening and shutting) "Liiisssssseeettttee… I needa… I needa lay… lay down…" (Falls asleep in her arms)

Lisette- (tear runs down her cheek) "We're falling apart" (She lays him down on his bed)

That night while Peter was sleeping, Lisette takes all his beers she finds in his room, dumps them in the sink and throws every single one of them away. She leaves a note on her brother's bed which says, "It all ends now."


	3. Chapter 3

(Next Morning – Eli's POV.)

She's even better than I thought she'd be. She's got everything a guy could ever want in a girl- beauty, brains, great personality, and bubbly. Now all I got to do is make her fall for me.

(English class)

Eli- "Hey Lisette." (Smiles)

Lisette- (Smiles back) "Hey you."

(Class Starts)

- "Alright class, I graded your test papers from last week. (Passing out papers) Anya… Sav… Riley… Eli… Lisette…"

Lisette- "I got a D? Really Mrs. Dawes. What did I do wrong this time?"

- "You're holding back on your emotions when you write. You need to write a little bit more like… Eli—and that's why you two will be English partners for this semesters. You can learn a lot from him, you know."

Lisette and Eli smile at each other, and towards the end of class Eli gives Lisette a note saying, "Wanna ditch this place after class?" She tells him yes. After English class, Eli grabs Lisette by the arm.

Eli- "Ready?" He smiles at her.

Lisette- "Of course." She smiles back at him.

They skip their next class, and go to the dot to have coffee and talk. Eli buys Lisette a Cappuccino.

Lisette- "Well thank you kind sir." She smiles.

Eli- "Your welcome lovely lady." He smiles.

Lisette- (blushes) "So tell me, how can you write such good stories?"

Eli- "It just comes to me, you know? Ever since my dad died, I've been a writer."

Lisette- "Oh my gosh, Eli. I'm so sorry."

Eli- "Its fine, it's been years and—"

(Lisette's POV)

Some girl interrupts Eli and starts a conversation with him. He stands up and gives her a twirling hug. Apparently her name is Selena. Eli tells her "I missed you so much!" And I realize, something isn't right. They're more than just friends, obviously. I felt my heart crush into a million pieces. I could feel my eyes start to water up. I had to leave. I couldn't be there anymore.

Eli- (to selena) "sit down with us!"

Lisette- "um, I just remembered… I have to go help Peter upstairs. I'll catch you at school tomorrow."

Eli- "You don't have to go…"

But I had already walked out. Of course I wasn't going to go with my brother. I didn't plan on talking to him for a while. I was going home. Obviously that Selena girl is Eli's girlfriend or something. There goes my luck of getting him. I haven't known Eli for long, but I really thought we had a big chance of getting together. Just my luck.

Since I didn't go back to school, I decided to call K.C and have him come over. K.C always knew how to cheer me up when I was feeling down. He knew me better than any of my other friends.

I heard a knock at the door. It was K.C. We went up to my room and he could immediately tell something was wrong with me.

K.C- "Alright kiddo, what's wrong?"

Lisette- "Nothing, nothing. I'm fine…"

K.C- "You can't lie to me. I know when you're lying so just tell me."

Lisette- "Fiiinnnnee. After English class me and Eli skipped the rest of the day to go to the dot."

K.C- "Isn't that good?"

Lisette- "It was at first… then this girl came. It was like his girlfriend or something. I was tearing up so I just left."

K.C- "Awe, Lisette, I'm sorry. I could tell you liked him a lot."

Lisette- "It's fine, he's just a guy."

K.C- "Oh damn, it's getting late so I'll see you tomorrow you tomorrow at school. Bye, love ya."

(He kisses her on the head and leaves)

The next day- English.

Lisette comes to class and ignores Eli.

Eli- "Hey Lisette."

Lisette- "oh. Hi Eli." (She turns away awkwardly.)

Eli's POV-

Is she mad at me or something? Of fuck. Yesterday's incident. Dammit, she must think that me and Selena are together. One of us is going to have to straighten it out with her. Gosh, things were going so well before this happened. I really like Lisette, and I don't wanna lose her. I just hope everything works out the way I want it to.

Later in class, principle Simpson walks in. He brings in a new student.

Principle Simpson- "Hello everyone, and good morning. This is our new student, Selena Diaz. Make her feel welcomed." (He walks out.)

- "Hello, I'm Mrs. Dawes. Your seat is right…. here, next to Lisette Stone."

Lisette's POV.

Oh. That's just great. I have to deal with Selena and Eli's love fest for the rest of the year. I **really** don't like her right now.

At the end of class Eli asks me if I want to eat lunch later with him. I didn't wanna sit through their ga-ga session, so I said I had a group meeting with K.C and Anya.

After class, I go to my locker, and Selena's locker is two down from mine. Oh great. That's just wonderful. **Ugh.** More of _her _I have to deal with. Surprisingly, she comes up to me and says "Hey Lisette"

Lisette- "Umm, hi?"

Selena- "I was wondering, are you and Eli, like, together?"

Lisette- "No. Apparently you guys are."

Selena- "What? Noooo, me and Eli are best friends. We met when we were six, but I moved to Florida and now I'm back."

I was kinda confused but relieved at the same time. I smile, shut my locker, and walk away.


End file.
